1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of computer printers, and more particularly to modifying embedded printer function data in the after-market.
2. Related Art
Computer printers have printer control circuitry for processing print data and print commands and for executing print functions. Printer control circuitry is often implemented as a system that is embedded in the printer. The embedded system usually includes a processor and a storage device (memory) that is preprogrammed with printer function data implemented as firmware at the time the printer is manufactured. Manufacturing costs of printers are kept low by installing the minimum (or near minimum) amount of memory needed to implement and support the printer's firmware. As such, the extent to which printer firmware can be modified is limited by the amount of memory installed at the time of manufacture.
The embedded firmware determines the functions, features, capabilities, and limitations of the printer. The firmware enables the printer to communicate with a host device, organize data received from a host device, and execute print instructions. Print instructions may include font data, page format and margin data, and image data, as examples. The firmware also determines the control signals to communicate to the print assembly for printing. Once the printer leaves the manufacturer, changes to the functions, features, capabilities, and limitations of the printer are considerably limited because the amount of firmware memory is unchangeable. For the most part, consumers do not have the option to modify the printer firmware in ways that relate to the functions, features, and capabilities of the printer. An improved approach is desirable.